1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental hygiene unit and, more particularly, to a unit that provides for sterilization of dental appliances, oral hygiene devices or dental brushes; sealing of a sterilization bath; covering of the dental appliances, oral hygiene devices or dental brushes as stored and fresh air access thereto.
2. Background Information
In recent years, there has been more emphasis on oral hygiene by the general population. As part of the increased emphasis on oral hygiene, most of the general population makes regular visits to their dentist for cleaning of their teeth and a general dental examination. Simultaneously, emphasis has been given by dentists, dental organizations and health organizations of the importance of maintaining healthy teeth.
Many different types of dental prostheses are used in the maintenance of healthy teeth. Even for someone who has all of their teeth, invisible retainers are quite common, which invisible retainers may periodically be removed. Also, partial removable dentures are commonly located in the mouth of a person who has missing teeth. The partial removable dentures may typically be removed in the evening or on other occasions. Retainers are quite common for straightening teeth or holding teeth in a particular configuration. Retainers may periodically be removed by the user.
For athletes, mouth guards are commonly used, especially athletes who have braces. While in the process of straightening teeth, headgear may even be used along with braces. Splints, dentures and mouth guards are also used.
For younger persons, teething rings and pacifiers are commonly inserted in the mouth. For older people, snore guard appliances are also inserted in the mouth.
Many different types of brushes are used in maintaining healthy teeth in addition to the use of a standard toothbrush. Brushes, including gun brushers and stimulators may have various types of heads to get into space in and around the teeth. Even a handheld flosser may be used in helping to clean the mouth. Tongue scrapers are even utilized to help maintain proper hygiene in the mouth. All of these dental appliances, oral hygiene devices or dental brushes should be sterilized and maintained in a sterile condition. No device known by applicant provides for the sterilization and storage of these different types of dental appliances, oral hygiene devices or dental brushes.
There has been considerable emphasis in the past on brushing teeth. To prompt someone to brush their teeth, normally the toothbrush is stored at a convenient location that is readily accessible in the bathroom. In the past, toothbrushes have either been stored hanging from the bristles in an open air environment or in an enclosed sanitary bath or atmosphere. Neither of those is entirely satisfactory. In the open exposed environment, anything has access to the toothbrush. While it is good for the toothbrush to dry between uses, open air access thereto is not the ideal way of storing a toothbrush because it allows flies, roaches, ants or other insects access to the toothbrush.
On the other hand, storing a dental brush while dipped in some type of disinfectant or in an enclosed disinfectant atmosphere continually allows moisture to the dental brush. In that manner, the dental brush never has a chance to dry between uses to maintain a good firm bristles. Moisture can even cause bacteria or other microorganisms to grow in the toothbrush. The idea solution would be to have some type of holder that would allow fresh air ventilation to the bristles of the dental brush, but at the same time allowing for the dental brush to be sanitized in some type of sanitation bath.
Just as with dental brushes, dental appliances and oral hygiene devices have many of the same needs as a dental brush, namely, to be sanitized and stored. For a dental appliance, such as partial removable dentures, retainers, dentures, or dental prosthesis that may be removed, there is a need to periodically sanitize and store the dental appliance. Just as a dental brush needs some type of sanitation bath, so does the dental appliance. Also, the dental appliance needs to be stored in a sanitary manner, rather than being left on an open shelf in the bathroom.
Applicant is aware of a number of different types of toothbrush holders, none of which can be used for dental appliances or oral hygiene devices like the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 1,507,466 shows a toothbrush holder that has a disinfectant located in the bottom thereof. There is no suggestion of dipping the toothbrush in the disinfectant. Fumes from the disinfectant allegedly sterilize the toothbrush.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,038,941 shows a wall mounted toothbrush holder with a cover over the head of the toothbrush. An antiseptic or disinfectant is located within the holder so the fumes allegedly disinfect the head of the toothbrush.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,431 also shows a toothbrush holder with a disinfectant that creates fumes inside of the holder that allegedly sterilizes the toothbrush.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,868 shows a combination toothbrush sterilizer and holder. Again, fumes from an antiseptic fill the container in which the toothbrush is stored and supposedly sterilizes the toothbrush.
One of the more common methods of storing toothbrushes today is having some type of container with a sterilization bath in the bottom thereof and, by picking up a portion of the container, the toothbrushes will be raised out of the sterilization bath. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,362 to DiPaolo, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,566,860 to Hainzigianis. A similar type patent is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,823 to Summers.
Other patents that may be of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,629 to Marchand; Des. 323,090 to Santarelli; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,219 to Ottimo. Further, U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2002/0031461 A1 to Knipp, published on Mar. 14, 2002, shows another type of toothbrush holder. None of the patents that applicant is aware of shows a combination of toothbrush and dental appliance sanitation and storage device.